A Fresh New Start
by Aura.Bro
Summary: After getting their existences erased from their own timeline due to the Shuyong Seeds, Po and by accompaniment Fenghuang was given a new start on their lives... Or is it?


I haven't really found the time nor drive to update my other stories, and for that. I'm very sorry, life has just been too damn bad ever since this year started and every month just makes it worse. Don't get me wrong, any of the bad things that happened to me could've happened at any moment in time… at any month or any year. I get it…. But the fact that all of them happened on this year, month after month… just doesn't make me like this year too much.

But enough rant. Time for reason, I haven't been updating…. Like very long. Yearlong for some. Along with the statement above, I've just been very busy with things.

I still try to update from time to time but I've been gone for so long that I mostly lost all ideas I had with my stories… I'll be coming back when I can but don't count on it.

This is a story I had in mind while my little sister was watching "KFP:LoA" and I thought, why not, I'll write it and post it.

…. Oh yeah! Spoilers for KFP:LOA and the whole KFP franchise.

* * *

"No! I'm allergic to oblivion!" Fenghuang shouted out as she fell endlessly to the dark abyss.

Po couldn't keep his eyes off the falling Master, pity and sadness in his eyes, he sighed and looked towards the Shuyong Tree. "So, are you gonna send me back before any of this happened? Because, I'm quite ready to get everything all over with." He honestly was very tired for lots of reason.

" **Hmm, what has gotten you down Po? Surely, you are not saddened because Fenghuang got what she deserved?"** The tree asked in mild fascination.

"Look, just do the whole whooshy time thing and everything will go back to normal… Yeah. _'normal'_ … You know what? I'll bite, we're in a place where time isn't even a thing yet. I think I have a few time to spare." The sad mood around the panda shifted word by word until he was smiling once again.

" **Oh, do tell… It's quite dull being alone for an eternity waiting for what may come and what will. A story would, as you say…** _ **'pass the time'**_ **."**

"Well, to answer your question from before, yes. I do feel bad about Fenghuang. I mean, sure, she's not the most humble, caring or any of the good stuff for that matter… But that's because of circumstance! Anyone can be a good guy if given the chance!"

" **Hoh? How so?"**

"Well, take Fenghuang for example! She was part of the very first Furious Five! She was a good guy among good guys! A bit prideful and boastful but still a good guy! And look, I'm not blaming Master Oogway or anything and I don't know if he knew or not but the pride and boastful attitude she had was amplified by her title and her respect for her master, of course due to that she started having thoughts of things that she wasn't really sure of and got frustrated when it didn't turn out the way she wanted it to… But what if… What if one of her friends were there to listen to her or at least be there for her during her hard times."

" **I see, but Po, Fenghuang has done what she has done on her own decisions , her own volition. I agree with you however, time is a very fickle thing it cannot exist without space."**

Po was smiling from ear to ear "See?! You agree! I knew I was right on somethings and tha-" He stopped midway on his sentence as a confused look replaced his happy face.

"What does the time and space thing have to do with what I just said?" He honestly had no clue, the Shuyong Tree however answered him.

" **You've seen it with your own eyes Po. Should anyone go back in time to the past, a space in the future will change. When Shifu and your friends vanished, they were not killed. The space they occupied in that time simply got replaced. They could be a different person… Just like what you think about what would happen to Fenghuang."**

"Ohhhh..:" He kinda got it… maybe? "Wait, are you telling me that if I went back in time and be that friend for her then she wouldn't exist in the future?"

" **Yes and No Po. The villain Fenghuang's space in that time would be replaced, by the Fenghuang who grew mellow and kinder. Shifu wasn't born due to the past being changed but someone took his place, his space in the future."**

"I see…. I still don't quite get it but okay?" the voice of the Shuyong Tree couldn't help but chuckle.

" **Well, forget about that now Po. It's time for your decision."**

"Decision? What decision? I'm bad at decision making."

" **Relax, I have seen your compassion, it matters not to me whether Feng Huang will stay in oblivion or not, the choice is yours."**

"Uhh… I see, well, I'd actually like her to not be trapped in an endless void of despair. No one deserves that… not even a villain like her."

A voice suddenly called out behind him "Thanks Panda, I mean it this time. Oblivion is not a fun vacation plan." It was Fenghuang!

Po only stood and gawked at her for a few minutes before shaking his head to remove his stupid thoughts.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to thank me, well… I did but it's just that unbelievable you know? I mean, one of the meanest owl thanked me and… and… I'll shut up now." He decided when he saw the fiery glare he was receiving from the owl.

Fenghuang knew she wasn't going to be able to do anything only rolled her eyes before bowing to the tree. "What now, Oh Shuyong Tree? Going to send us back to before everything happened?"

" **Sadly, I cannot do that."** The two could only blink in shock at what they heard… The Shuyong Tree has told them.

" **It would be easy to send you to a world very much like yours, but there will be lots of differences. Sending you back however is not possible, not anymore. The two of you removed all trace of existence of yourselves with the seeds the moment you arrived here. Your space in that world is not replaced… It was removed, quite forcefully too."**

"Then… What now? We just hang out here for all eternity? I guess that wouldn't be so bad. There's Master Fenghuang here with me, Oh oh oh! Can you teach me those technique please please please with sugar on top?!"

Fenghuang couldn't hold herself back as she planted her wing on her face in frustration. "Oblivion isn't sounding as bad as it was a moment ago."

" **Sadly, that cannot be allowed. I will send you to a world, very much like your own, but it has its own… special differences. You both will not notice it as you will not remember much if at all about whatever happened your whole life. If you're lucky, you might remember a few people."**

"Oh… Well, will I still be the dragon warrior? Or even a Martial Artist? At all?"

" **Only time will tell, now… Take your place in that world and have fun on a new life."** The tree told as a light started to shine brighter and brighter from above.

"It sucks that I'd have to restart everything but… I'll do it! Not that we'd remember but I'll definitely try!" he shouted along with a very happy grin.

"Speak for yourself Panda. I'd be glad not remembering any of my whole life… You being the top of my list." She glared at him and Po couldn't help but just grin and stare back… A few seconds of staring Po noticed something.

"You know, I never noticed this before but… You have lovely violet eyes." This took her by surprise, she looked at the panda with an incredulous look in her eyes before she looked away and scoffed.

"Yeah. sure. Whatever." Was the last words they heard before the light grew too bright that covered their form.

* * *

"Hahaha! You've finally done it little Lotus! You've finally learned how to use your Chi! Soon, you'll be a master of one of the nine paths of chi! Or even two or more! You're going to be a great Chi Master son!" The man happily hugged his son in a very affectionate way, sadly due to his large physique, it only served to squash his son between his fat.

"DAD! STOP IT! I CAN'T BREATHE!" The one who called out pushed his dad off him, he wore a large baggy clothes and pants… Too large in fact, he was by no means like his father, he was fit enough to have muscles on his body while still having a bit of a belly. He had black messy hair, jade green eyes and a large grin on his face.

"Besides, I might just master our village's personal chi mastery!" As soon as Lotus said that, the smile from his dad's face was replaced with doubt.

" _That?_ But son, you hate alcohol. Your first time tasting it, not drinking… _TASTING_ , you threw up. It's just not for you Little Lotus." His dad sadly sighed.

"Oh come on! Stop calling me Little Lotus already! I'm 18, I'm officially old enough not to be called little, aside from being tall. And Lotus sounds like a girl's name!" his dad only looked at him in disbelief, as if he was looking at the hardest puzzle ever.

"Then what do you want me to call you? Last I remember, Lotus is officially your name." he grinned at Lotus and Lotus could only give his dad the biggest stare he could.

"Please stop aggravating your child Li. Besides, this is the reason why we chose one name each to give him… Isn't that right Po Lotus Shan?" Po only looked and smiled a big smile towards the woman that just entered.

"I knew you'd understand mom! By the way… What're you doing here?" She could only laugh as she told him the reason. "You're going away today on your personal journey right? Here take this scroll. It depicts the secrets of our village regarding _'That'_ mastery. I know you can do it." Po took it with pride and happiness along with a smile on his face that slowly deteriorated.

Po was half smiling now "Thanks Mom… but I hate alcohol." His mother only looked at him and smiled. "Who says anything about alcohol?" He didn't understand what she meant but he forgot about it moments later when he heard a gong.

"Well, there's the afternoon gong, I need to go now, I'll come back soon Mom, Dad. I promise, See you!" He carried all he needed in his pack, food, map, food, money, food, snacks and more food.

A few minutes later and he stood on an elevator system near a cliff, he was looking farther ahead "Look out world! Future Chi Master Po Lotus Shan is… Err… Too long. Again. LOOK OUT WORLD! Future Chi Master Po Lotus is coming in like a storm!" he yelled out as he boarded the elevator.

* * *

"Haa.. SO… Tired. I've been walking mountain after mountain. Whew. Is the outside world really this hard to live in? Good thing I brought food. And lots of it!" before he could dig in however he was forced to dodge to the side as a feather dagger was suddenly lodged at the tree in front of him.

"How nice, an easy target on my lazy day. How about it Panda? Drop all your things and go away and I might just look away from you trespassing on my Mountain." Po turned around in a hurry only to see a woman, a very attractive woman in fact. He stopped in his tracks however when he felt cold steel on his neck.

She was wearing a purple sleeveless qipao that greatly showed off her curves and her D-Cup breasts not to mention not restricting her wings… But he noticed something even greater than that, her stance, she was quite well versed in the arts of fighting. This might get a bit messy.

He suddenly felt a tug on his baggy clothes as his face was pulled closer to her face, his jade green eyes looking straight towards his captor's Amethyst violet eyes.

"I'm not joking here Panda. Drop everything you have and scram… Or else!" She hardened her glare and menacingly showed off her beak snapping. Po didn't pay attention to that and continued staring at her glaring eyes before saying… "You know, You have very lovely violet eyes."

She was stupefied for moment before gut punching him and looking away embarrassed as she said "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

* * *

Well, that's that for chapter one. For all those that read my other stories that have been waiting for months even a year sorry. I just really was busy with my life to even type anything... I'll consider this as my fresh new start.

To be honest, I've always wanted to do a KFP story. One where they're all Human, not Humanoid. HUMAN. but then I though... that kinda removes a large aspect of KFP... so I decided to go the best next thing, Anthropomorphic. So yeah. They're Anthropomorphic animals..

I will try and update the other stories when possible, the Naruto Stories in plan will also be thought of by me and will be written when I see it possible.

once again, Sorry and Have fun reading.

Aura Bro out.


End file.
